10 cosas que odio de él
by nico robin 16
Summary: Lan Fan cuenta lo que odia de Ling Yao, también se hace mansión de las parejas EdWin y AlMay, espero que les guste


Bueno, aqui les vengo con un one-shot de la psreja ingXLan, espero que les guste y si no, son libres de criticas

Pareja: LingXLan y lebe mension de las parejas de EdXWin y AlXMay

Disclimer: FMA no me pertenece, sino, Greed no hubiera muerto, Niña no se hubiera convertido en quimera y ninguno de los homúnculos serian fieles a "padre" y por ende, Huges no hubiera muerto

* * *

Odio muchas cosas de mi maestro, pero puedo resumirlo en fácilmente 10 cosas

Primero esta que por el murió mi abuelo, no estoy molesta con eso netamente, lo que va en este punto es mas haya, es que después de eso fue tan irresponsable, casi muere cinco veces luego de eso, ni siquiera respetó que mi abuelo se haya sacrificado para que viviera, eso me carga

Lo segundo, es que es tan irresponsable, que cada cinco minutos tengo que estar salvándole el pellejo, no me molesta verlo a cada rato, se ve lindo y encantador siempre, pero es la situación lo que no lo acompaña, es decir, no me gusta verlo siempre siendo atacado por grandes bestias, enemigos o por infiltrados de otros reinos, incluso hubo una vocación que varios de los chefs del reino hicieron fila fuera del castillo imperial para cobrarle, y yo tuve que ingeniármelas porque el salio huyendo por la ventana para no pagar, tuve que sacar plata de la reserva real para pagar las deudas

Lo tercero, es que pasa a cada rato escapándose de sus deberes reales, todas las firmas, tratados, proclamaciones reales, para todo se escapa, y no para dar una vuelta por aquí, ¡no!, se va a Amestris junto a May Chang y Chiao Mei para de a Edward y a Alphonse, además, la joven princesa de Xing no debería de apoyar esa actitud reprochable de mi señor

Lo cuarto, es un completo avaricioso, desde que Greed tomo su cuerpo y luego se fue, decidió tomar a todas las familias de Xing bajo sus alas, sin excepción, esa parte esta bien, pero después de eso, vinieron cosas como no dejarme salir del castillo porque no me quería ver con nadie mas al lado mio, o también, al comienzo no dejaba que hablara con nadie por decirme que era de su propiedad, por lo menos, le di un golpe en la cabeza con mi brazo izquierdo para hacerle entrar en razón, afortunadamente mejoró, no empeoro

Lo quinto, es totalmente infantil, para mas remate, de dejarse dominar por ese homúnculo Greed, no puedo pasar cinco minutos de perderlo de vista y ya se esta semi-muriendo de hambre en algún lugar de Xing o de Amestris, por lo menos que varias veces, los hermanos Elric o la joven May lo han encontrado para darle de comer o para acogerle una noche, eso si me da un poco de vergüenza

Lo sexto, es que tiene una espada y sabe defenderse, todo eso, pero igual tengo que terminar salvándole el trasero, ya que se cree mejor que muchas otras personas y eso lo mete en problemas, la ultima vez que lo salvé, termine casi masacrando a 10 personas porque el les había dicho que sabía pelear mejor que ellos, solo imagínenselo, es un total desastre todo eso

Siguiendo con eso, lo séptimo es que, es un completo holgazán, de las 24 horas que tiene el día, al menos se las pasa durmiendo 17 horas, y el resto del tiempo no hace nada por decir que esta cansado

Lo octavo, al parecer, es un completo idiota, ya que si, puede no hacer algunas cosas como rey, pero lo que si hace completamente mal, la otra vez bautizo a una bebe con un nombre de hombre, al parecer sin saber que era una niña, tuve que hablarle al oído para que cambiara el nombre a uno mas femenino, además, la bendición que le iba a dar a una joven pareja para su boda, les cambio los nombres, quien no se aprende rápidamente los nombres Shi Fou y Lou Fah, quien no se aprende esos nombres, por amor a kamisama

Lo noveno es que come, come y come,parece ese glotón de Gula, si, no puedo negar que yo también como en exceso, pero no como él, yo me como dos o tres platos de más, pero el se come casi literalmente la mesa, ya que si esta se pudiera comer, él de seguro lo haría, si no deja de comer a ese ritmo se pondrá gordo, con eso, agradezco en parte que se valla a dar una vuelta o dos al día, pero no en horas de trabajo

Y lo décimo y lo que mas me carga, es que nunca se sabe lo que hará, como cuando regresamos de la aventura en Amestris, me propuso matrimonio, eso fue totalmente inesperado, claro que me puse totalmente roja, luego me atasque diciéndole que un plebeyo y un rey no pueden estar juntos, y que es lo que hizo para callarme...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Te di un beso-escucha Lan Fan por detrás de ella y al darse vuelta, se encuentra con Ling Yao, el cual estaba leyendo todo lo que escribía en una libreta y le miraba con una sonrisa

M-m-mi señor, yo no...la guardiana del brazo de automail se sorprendió al verlo y al tratar de disculparse, el actual rey de Xing le da un beso para callarla

¿Como ah estado mi reina hoy día? Vamos, que tenemos mucho que hacer hoy-dice Ling mientras se separa de Lan Fan y le extiende la mano

Estoy bien mi señor dice Lan Fan con una sonrisa mientras le toma la mano a Ling y este le ayuda a levantarse y el mayor la toma de la cintura para volver a besarla-lo que escribí en mi diario es...

Es cierto, pero no seas tan mala conmigo cuando te desquites por lo que hago mal, por cierto, hoy quisiera ir a visitar a Ed-dice mientras se rasca la mejilla con el índice derecho

Esta bien Ling-kun, ya se que tengo que encargarme yo de lo del reino-dice Lan Fan mientras Ling Yao se sorprende y se rie

No es eso Lan, a lo que me refiero es que queria ir contigo ya que necesitas un descanso como reina y como la madre del futuro rey de Xing-dice Ling mientras le acaricia el estómago delicadamente-ademas es para que puedas hablar con Winry, y para que le bayas a dar las buenas noticias, y también para que le des tu bendición como amiga, ya que ella igual esta esperando un bebe-dice con una sonrisa el rey de Xing mientras le toma la barbilla y luego la besa un poco mas profundo

Esta bien Ling, vamos de viaje, entonces le diré a mis padres que se hagan cargo un tiempo del reino, y así podremos ir con la joven May Chang, ya que creo que igual quiere ir a Amestris, para ir a ver a Alphonse en especial-dice con una sonrisa mientras ambos comienzan a caminar hacia las afueras de la habitación

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí esta este one-shot, quisiera decirles que son libres de matarme, ahogarme, ahorcarme y de fusilarme si quieren, si creen que este fic es horrendo, solo espero sus comentarios para saber como lo escribí

Sayo matta ne


End file.
